We Both Like A Dude With Red Hair!
by anayu123
Summary: Sometimes people fall for the wrong people. Whether the people they fall for just have a bad influence or don't know they exist, we all make mistakes. We certainly made one by falling for two dudes who have red hair and have nothing good in the relationship department.
1. chapter one

Chapter one

Turquoise ran through the simulation room, slicing at the hologram Wutai soldiers. 'Mission complete! Score 203' appeared on her lens. "Finally!" She watched quietly as the holograms disappeared. Turquoise ran over to her sister, Her hair bobbing up and down.

"You passed." Her sister said calmly "Into?" "Turks." "YES!" "I thought you wanted SOLDIER?" "We get payed more and do less work." Turquoise said in a sarcastic tone.

"Lazy bum" "Excuse me!" "You can't catch me!" "Wanna bet?" Turquoise said putting her hands on her hips "No, but I bet I can make it to dad's office before you!" Jessie said with a smirk then ran "Hey wait you didn't even say go!" Turquoise said then started running.

Jessie burst through Lazard's office "Hi dad!" Turquoise came running the door and bumped into her sister, sending her and Jessie to the ground.

"She cheated!" Turquoise said in a playful tone. "Jessie did you give your sister any sugar today?" Lazard said leaning over his desk to see the girls. "Um..." "Oh dear." "Deer, where!" Turquoise said pushing on her sister's back to get up. "Oof!"

"Director, you wanted to see us." " Yes, thank you for coming." Zack stared at the girl who was practically dragging another girl out the door. When they were out Zack asked " Who was that?" "Those were my daughters." Lazard said with a small smile.

Yeah. definitely not the best but please review!g


	2. Chapter two

Chapter one

Turquoise ran through the simulation room, slicing at the hologram Wutai soldiers. 'Mission complete! score 203' appeared on her lens. "Finally!" She watched quietly as the holograms disappeared. Turquoise ran over to her sister, Her Turquoise hair bobbing up and down.

"You passed." Her sister said calmly "Into?" "Turks." "YES!" "I thought You wanted SOLDIER?" "We get payed more and do less the work." Turquoise said in a sarcastic tone. "Lazy bum" "Excuse me!" "You can't catch me!" "Wanna bet?" Turquoise said putting her hands on her hips "No, but I bet I can make it to dad's office before you!" Jessie said with a smirk then ran "Hey wait you didn't even say go!" Turquoise said then started running.

Jessie burst through Lazard's office "Hi dad!" Turquoise came running the door and bumped into her sister, sending her and Jessie to the ground. "She cheated!" Turquoise said in a playful tone. "Jessie did you give your sister any sugar today?" Lazard said leaning over his desk to see the girls. "Um..." "Oh dear." "Deer, where!" Turquoise said pushing on her sister's back to get up. "Oof!"

"Director, you wanted to see us." " Yes, thank you for coming." Zack stared at the girl who was practically dragging another girl out the door. When they were out Zack asked " Who was that?" "Those were my daughters." Lazard said with a small smile.

so Jessie and Turquoise ar the daughters of Lazard. Turquoise will be formally introduced in the next chapter: Turquoise meets rude and Reno, hi Sephiroth and genesis!


	3. Chapter three

chapter three: being depressed and I'm in what class?

"Congratulation's Jessie you are in Second Class now." "Oh my goddess second class, I'M IN

SECOND CLASS!" Jessie grabbed Turquoise and squished her "Jessie, you're squishing-*inhale*-me." " Sorry."

"You will be on your mission tomorrow again with Haylie at 5:00, be here at 4:00 though." Jessie stood straight and saluted "Yes sir! Now if you don't mind I'm gonna go read Loveless now." Jessie stood up and walked out the door. "Do ANY of you know what that was about?" Turquoise asked "Infinite in mystery of the Goddess we seek it thus and take to the sky." Genesis quoted. "ARG!" Sephiroth chuckled "Hey Genesis, you might want to work on your timing." Sephiroth said while heading out the door. Then Turquoise piped up "You do know you just called my sister the Goddess right?" Genesis tried to hide the look of embarrassment on his face and walked out the door but not before grabbing some potato chips from the bag in Turquoise's hand "Hey those are my chips bring them back!" Turquoise shouted while chasing Genesis down the silent halls around midnight.

"You feminine red haired white meanie!" Turquoise shouted when she tripped and she shook her fist. "I am so gonna beat up whoever- Hi Jessie!" "Who gave you candy?" "Reno." Jessie grabbed Turquoise by the collar of her shirt (which she changed into a turtleneck) and stomped down the SOLDIER dorms and down into The Turks Dorm.

Jessie banged on Reno's door "Hey Reno open up!" "Sup yo, why you here 1:00 morning Yo?" "You gave her candy which has sugar and she can't have sugar before missions and after missions that go past 5:00 PM. So you," Jessie tossed Turquoise in his room "Have to deal with her!" With that Jessie closed Reno's door and walked down the hallways. "That was fun!"

Turquoise POV

I was sleeping on the couch when Reno came over and tried shaking me up "hey sleepy head wakey wakey!" I slapped him leaving a nasty red mark where my hand was "OW! why the hell you do that man?" At that I shot up awake "Did I do that to you?" He shook his head like a puppy dog when they pout. "Aw come here puppy." "PUPPY?" "Er Reno come here." Reno walked over. Holy crap I did that! That's one nasty red mark. Wonder what I should do? I could use make up! "Hey Reno you may not like this but, we might have to use make up or a skin tone." "Hell no!" "my nails left marks in your cheek so you might-" "FINE!" Reno is being Temperamental! he's so cute! I took out my skin tone thing (which I hardly use) and slowly rubbed it on the mark I left on Reno's cheek.

* * *

><p>Jessie's POV<p>

BEE BEEP BEEP BEEP "UH!" I opened my eyes and shut the alarm off on my clock. I just layed there for a while. until... RING "first alarm clock now my phone!" I grabbed my phone and mumbled "Hello." "Hey Jess, Lazard said you have another mission today, starting at 11:00, and it is 10:39 right now-" "OH CRAP!" I hung up my PHS (is that what there called cause i can't remember) and hurriedly got out of bed. How long was I laying there? I thought as I was getting dressed. I grabbed a green apple from the table, and grabbed my hair brush and ran out the door. I was running so fast and wasn't paying attention, I ran into a boy who was wearing a soldier uniform. "Oops my bad, let me help you up, by the way my names Zack Fair, The next hero!" I couldn't help but smile, this guy was so cute! "Thanks, by the way you're in Soldier right?" "Yep!" "Cool, my names Jessie Deusericus!" I said pointing to myself. "you're in SOLDIER too right?" "yep!" "alright! I guess I'll see you around." he said with a wave and walked off. SO CUTE!

I started running again, not realizing I was right in front of the door, and ran into it, knocking the brand new door on to the floor. "AWW COME ON I JUST GOT THAT DOOR!" I heard somebody call from the inside. WAIT I"M ON THE FLOOR oh shit! I heard some footsteps come over to me then saw a red gloved hand in my face "Need some help?" "No I can get up just fine on my own, thank you." (she sad that sarcastically) I pulled my self up from the floor and brushed my self off. " What mission are we going to do today father?" My dad cleared his throat "You two will be going to Banora to finish off some unidentified monsters, then you will go to Rocket Town to gather new troops." "Why can't the Turks just do the Troop hunting?" I said crossing my arms "Because, Reno is out with your sister and Rude scouting for any suspicious activity in Wutai for a week, And Tseng and Cissnei are busy doing paperwork." "Doesn't surprise me." I muttered "Hey! Calm down!" Genesis said "NO!" "Fine, be that way."

" My dad piped up "This mission most likely will take about two weeks." "Alright let's get this stuff done and over with." I said walking out the door.

normal POV

Once Jessie had walked out of the door, Genesis turned to face Lazard and raised his eyebrows. " Mako injections." Genesis nodded and heded out the door.

* * *

><p>Jessie hopped into the helicopter and sat down on the seat closest to the window. Genesis walked over to Jessie and sat down "I hate getting Mako injections." Jessie said turning her head away from the window. "Hmm?" "Every time I get one, I feel like collapsing, but I don't because I feel like I'd become Hojo's guinea pig. I don't feel safe down in those labs." Genesis put a hand on her shoulder "I could come down with you if you like." "I haven't even know you that long!" "Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess." "I have a feeling you've gotten bruises from someone who didn't like you quoting that poem." Jessie said with a laugh. Genesis chuckled "Quite a few times but don't tell anyone!" "My lips are sealed!" Genesis gave a smile and began reading Loveless.<p>

okay so this chapter focused mostly on Jessie, anyway so nice critic is nice! LOL i am finally writing a description chapter so be prepared!


	4. Chapter 4

chapter Four: Wutai ninjas and Banora monsters

Turquoise threw a kick at a ninja "They just keep coming!" she shouted. Soon another Ninja who appeared to be a girl, Jumped out from behind a bush and shouted "Shut up and fight!" Turquoise ran and kicked or tried to kick the girl but she vanished and reappeared behind her and said "To slow!" The ninja girl punched Turquoise in her neck. Then all Turquoise saw was black.

Turquoise POV

I saw the ninja girl and I ran and kicked but my foot landed where she used to stand then I heard her say "To slow!" Then I felt a sharp pain in my neck then all I saw was black.

Reno POV

I saw Turquoise fall to the ground. "Turquoise!" I said while running over to her. I got there just as her eyes rolled back into her head. "Oh crap." "Oh crap is right." I heard Tseng say over my Bluetooth "We're sending in a helicopter at the fort gates." I grabbed Turquoise, held her bridal style and ran "Reno there are ninja's blocking our path you're going to have to face them." "Why can't you just blow a bomb in their face?" "Reno, then you'll get blown up." "Oh right, I knew that." I just ran with Rude clearing the path. "Reno!" I heard Cissnei call. "Reno give Turquoise to Cissnei, she'll take her to HQ." Tseng said through the Bluetooth again. "Copy that." I ran over to Cissnei "She got knocked out by a ninja girl who hit a pressure point, she was probably to exhausted to fight back." Cissnei nodded and took Turquoise from my arms. I frowned "Take care of her." Cissnei nodded, turned around, and went back into the helicopter. I wish I was in the helicopter now, but I bet it's not as nice as my helicopter.

* * *

><p>In Banora with Jessie and Genesis... NORMAL POV<p>

Genesis and I were fighting these huge dragon and chimera hybrid or that's what I think they are. The dragon thing slashed a huge claw at me. "Whoa buddy that's a little mean for an introduction!" Jessie shouted throwing her Shuriken at the large monster, during her rush to get down to Lazard's office, she had forgotten to grab her Shadow Rapier, there for having to use her Shuriken.

"Genesis, go attack the head and arms, I'll head for the legs." Jessie shouted. Genesis looked at Jessie with a confused look in his eyes but nodded anyway. Genesis jumped from tree to tree till he reached the head and swung his sword into the eyes, purple blood came oozing out. The monster's arms reached up to his face in a rubbing way, in which Genesis took as a perfect moment to attack, swinging his Rapier towards the arm, slicing it in half. The arm fell to the ground with a thump. Jessie looked up and down the legs for a weak spot. "AH HA! Found it!" Jessie shouted and headed for the back of the knee. Jessie aimed her Shuriken and mumbled "Bye bye knee cap." Jessie then threw her Shuriken. The Shuriken did a small amount of damage but still weakened the leg. The Shuriken came back at Jessie, who then caught it and threw it yet again hitting it square in the back knee and ripped threw the skin and went out through the other side of the knee. "Holy crap, I did that!" When Jessie said that the monsters body was collapsing. "Jessie above you!" "Hmm- OH CRAP!" Jessie shouted and started to run but it was no match for the speed of the monsters weight, which was bringing the body down lower and faster. 'She's not going to make it without jumping a few tree's.' Genesis thought. Genesis stood there as if waiting for something to happen, waiting for Jessie to jump into some tree's but when she didn't jump, he started to run. "Jessie jump into the tree farthest left of you!" Genesis shouted. Jessie jumped but didn't get high enough in the air before the monster's good arm grabbed her _'Oh i'm screwed'_ Jessie thought. Genesis was jumping tree to tree-

and cut! sorry i had to split this in two because first of all i need some help writing action scenes and help with forming a good OC I'm improving but not as much i want to so i probably might not update for a little while


	5. Chapter 5

chapter five: could have been dead

recap of last chapter: Turquoise and Reno and rude mission:

Turquoise threw a kick at a ninja "They just keep coming!" she shouted. Soon another Ninja who seemed appeared to be a girl, Jumped out from behind a bush and shouted "Shut up and fight!" Turquoise ran and kicked or tried to kick the girl but she vanished and reappeared behind her and said "To slow!" The ninja girl punched Turquoise in her neck. Then all Turquoise saw was POV

I saw the ninja girl and I ran and kicked but my foot landed where she used to stand then I heard her say "To slow!" Then I felt a sharp pain in my neck then all I saw was black.

Reno POV

I saw Turquoise fall to the ground. "Turquoise!" I said while running over to her. I got there just as her eyes rolled back into her head. "Oh crap." "Oh crap is right." I heard Tseng say over my blue tooth. "We're sending in a helicopter at the fort gates." I grabbed Turquoise, held her bridal style and ran "Reno there are ninja's blocking our path you're going to have to face them." "Why can't you just blow a bomb in their face?" "Reno, then you'll get blown up." "Oh right, I knew that." I just ran with Rude clearing the path. "Reno!" I heard Cissnei call. "Reno give Turquoise to Cissnei, she'll take her to HQ." Tseng said through the blue tooth again. "Copy that." I ran over to Cissnei "She got knocked out by a ninja girl who hit a pressure point, she was probably to exhausted to fight back." Cissnei nodded and took Turquoise from my arms. I frowned "Take care of her." Cissnei nodded, turned around, and went back into the Helicopter. I wish I was in the Helicopter now, but I bet it's not as nice as my Helicopter.

* * *

><p>Genesis and Jessie mission: in Banora with Jessie and Genesis... NORMAL POV<p>

Genesis and I were fighting these huge dragon and chimera hybrid or that's what I think they are. The dragon thing slashed a huge claw at me. "whoa buddy that's a little mean for an introduction!" Jessie shouted throwing her Shuriken at the large monster, during her rush to get down to Lazard's office, she had forgotten to grab her Shadow Rapier, there for having to use her Shuriken, which she left in the Helicopter and Genesis grabbed. "Genesis, go attack the head and arms, I'll head for the legs." Jessie shouted. Genesis looked at Jessie with a confused look in his eyes but nodded anyway. Genesis jumped from tree to tree till he reached the head and swung his sword into the eyes, purple blood came oozing out. The monster's arms reached up to his face in a rubbing way, in which Genesis took as a perfect moment to attack, swung his Rapier towards the arm slicing it in half. The Arm fell to the ground with a thump. Jessie looked up and down the legs for a weak spot. "AH HA! found it!" Jessie shouted and headed for the back of the knee. Jessie aimed her Shuriken and mumbled "Bye bye knee cap." Jessie then threw her Shuriken. The Shuriken did a small amount of damage but still weakened the leg. The Shuriken came back at Jessie, who then caught it and threw it yet again hitting it square in the back knee and ripped threw the skin and went out through the other side of the knee. "Holy shit I did that!" When Jessie said that the monsters body was collapsing. "Jessie above you!" "Hmm- OH CRAP!" Jessie shouted and started to run but it was no match for the speed of the monsters weight, which was bringing the body down lower and faster. 'She's not going to make it without jumping a few tree's.' Genesis thought. Genesis stood there as if waiting for something to happen, waiting for Jessie to jump into some tree's but when she didn't jump, he started to run. "Jessie jump into the tree farthest left of you!" Genesis shouted. Jessie jumped but didn't get high enough in the air before the monster's good arm grabbed her 'Oh I'm screwed' Jessie thought. Genesis was jumping tree to tree-

* * *

><p>me: ON WITH THE STORY!<p>

Genesis was jumping and running as fast as he can to save Jessie. Why? Because Lazard would kill him if he found out that his oldest daughter died right in front of one of his Best first class SOLDIER's. Jessie was trying to jump out of the tree she had just jumped in and started to run, but much to Jessie and Genesis's demise, the huge Monster had still been able to walk fast and still cast heavy and professional magic. The huge monster stopped and so did Jessie. The monster slowly bended down with his blood covered, halfway unattached hand and made a grab for Jessie. Jessie screamed and threw her Shuriken and started to run. Jessie skidded and hid behind a tree to her guess was about 800 feet maybe 901 feet away from the monster who was trying to figure out where Jessie had ran off. Jessie grabbed her Cell and dialed Tseng. "Hello?" "Tseng I need back up, reinforcements something! Better yet send Turquoise." "Jessie your sister is unconscious." "WHAT!" Jessie screamed and dropped her PHS. The monster followed the scream and started walking towards Jessie. "Jessie. Jessie?-" Haley started screaming into the cell phone from the Turk HQ "Jessie OMM are you alright? Jessie? Jessie!" "Oh crap." Jessie said before getting grabbed by the monster and falling into unconsciousness. Genesis suddenly had a burst of energy and while running was summoning the ancient magic from his sword and jumped when he got 10 feet away from the monster and plunged the sword into the neck of the monster.

"Take that you no good son of Hojo!"

what will happen next? Tell me what you think will happen. Now go ahead and click that button right there and start reviewing!


End file.
